Pony Tracking
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: When Thorin sends Fili and Kili to search for the wandering ponies after reaching the Lonely Mountain, what happened that took them four days to get back. Just a little AU one-shot.


AN: So, I saw in the book that Fili and Kili were sent to find the wandering ponies after they had reached the Lonely Mountain but that it took them four days to get back to the camp. This is my little take on something that could've happened in that time period. And, it gave me a reason for some Hurt!Kili and Protective!Fili.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

Fili and Kili walk along the Lonely Mountain, keeping their eyes peeled. Three of their ponies had wandered off on Bofur and Bombur and Thorin had sent his nephews to look for them. Kili scowls. _And Thorin thought Fili and I were bad at watching the ponies. At least trolls were involved with us; the ponies just didn't _wander _off_, Kili thinks to himself. Fili glances over at his brother and smirks as he knows exactly what Kili is thinking.

"I hope we find the ponies soon. We've been tracking them for days," Kili complains as he looks around them for said ponies.

"They can't have gone far. We'll find them soon," Fili assures his brother, deep down hoping that they do find the ponies soon. He is sure the men of Lake-Town and the Elves would be heading towards the Mountain any day now. Fili looks over to their right and sees the ponies drinking from the river. "Kili."

Kili looks over at his brother and, seeing where Fili is gazing, turns his attention to the river. A wide grin spreads on his face when he sees the ponies and the two brothers quickly make their way towards them. Once there, they slow their gait and cautiously approach the ponies, not wanting to scare them. It doesn't take the brothers long to get ahold of the ponies and check to see if they are fine, as well as checking that their supplies are all still intact.

"Let's get them back to camp," Fili says after a sigh and Kili nods his head in agreement. Fili turns around and begins leading two of the horses back towards camp, while Kili leads the third horse.

There is a loud rumble, splash and a yell from behind Fili and he spins around looking behind him. The third horse neighs and runs a few yards away, but Kili is nowhere to be found. Fili's eyes widen and he rushes over to where Kili was but stops automatically when he almost falls down a hole in the ground. Fili kneels down and looks down the hole and sees his brother below him.

"Kili!" Fili shouts and Kili glances up at his brother, his eyes wide in fear.

"Fili!" Kili calls back. He didn't know what happened; one minute he was walking behind his brother and the next he was free falling, the sound of dirt and rocks crashing in water echoing in his ears.

"Kili, grab my hand!" Fili calls to his brother. Kili tries to reach his brother's hand but he is too far away. "You have to climb closer. You're too far away."

"I can't. My leg's stuck," Kili replies even as he tries to push himself up the narrow dirt hole.

"All right…just…just hold on," Fili calls to his brother. He leans back and looks over at the ponies. He stands up and hurriedly begins searching them for anything that can help, leading Kili's pony back to the other two. He lets out a frustrated growl when he comes up empty handed and he jogs back to the hole.

"I have to go back. I have to get some rope." Fili's heart breaks when he sees Kili's eyes widen in fear and he forces himself not to cave into it.

Fili offers his brother a reassuring smile and then quickly disappears from the top of the hole, heading to one of the ponies. He pulls himself up onto the beast and urges it towards camp. If he hurries he can get help and be back by morning. Fili looks up at the sky and sees dusk beginning to set in and he urges the pony faster. Abruptly, though, Fili pulls the pony to a stop, his eyes staring at the river meandering before him. Fili feels his heart beat fast, his eyes and mind coming to the same conclusion. The river was higher than when they were searching earlier; the river was rising.

Fili stares at the river a moment longer, trying to make sense as to why this information is creating a sense of panic within him. _Splash_. _There was a splash_. Fili feels his breath catch in his throat and his head whips around, his eyes following the river and moving over to where the hole should be.

"Kili…" Fili whispers. Fili encourages the pony back towards the hole as fast as he can, jumping off the pony before it even comes to a stop. Fili rushes over to the hole and drops to the ground and peers down into it. Kili looks up at the commotion and Fili can see the relief in his brother's eyes at seeing him back.

"Fili?" Kili asks, his eyebrows furrowing in question. He's relieved to see his brother back but he's worried as well. Fili tries to peer down below Kili but can't make anything out clearly.

"Kili…Is there water below you?" Fili asks his brother, holding his gaze, silently hoping Kili says no. Kili looks below him, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

"Yes. It's just below me," Kili answers, glancing back up at his brother. Kili feels fear beginning to set in though at seeing the panic wash over his brother's face. "Fili?"

Fili looks away from his brother and over towards the river, his eyes scanning for what he's looking for. It's when he looks in the other direction that he sees it; the high tide lines. If Fili doesn't get Kili out of this hole soon, the water will rise to high tide and bury his brother from below and above.

"Fili?" Kili calls for his brother. Fili turns back to look at his brother having heard the fear in Kili's voice. Fili meets his brother's eyes and tries to give him a reassuring smile but it does nothing to erase the panic showing from Kili's eyes.

"Kili," Fili says making sure to keep his voice level and free of panic. "I don't have time to go back to camp. We need to get you out of here."

"Fili, what's wrong?" Kili asks, searching his brother for answers, but seeing the mask firmly put in place on Fili's face.

"Kili, high tide is coming in, and…" Fili begins, catching himself before his mask falters, "…and this hole is in the middle of it."

Kili's eyes widen, understanding exactly what his brother is saying. He looks down and sees the water below him already getting closer to his feet. Kili begins to pull and tug his trapped foot, trying to get it loose but is unable to, letting out a frustrated groan. Fili can see his brother begin to panic and knows he has to calm him down before their situation gets worse.

"Kili, I need you to calm down," Fili says, his eyes glancing over at the river inching ever closer to his trapped brother. Kili doesn't seem to hear him and continues to yank on his trapped foot with fervor. "Kili!"

Kili stops and looks up at his brother, his eyes wide and looking all of a Dwarfling. Fili holds his brother's gaze, needing Kili to give him his full attention. When Fili is sure he has Kili's complete focus, he tries again.

"I need you to calm down," Fili says soothingly, earning a jerking head nod from his younger brother. Kili forces himself to take a couple deep breaths, his eyes never leaving his brother's. Fili nods his head and offers Kili a smile before continuing. "Can you get your foot loose?"

"No," Kili says as he shakes his head. "My string is caught on a root or something."

"Can you reach it? Can you untangle it?" Fili asks as his mind is ever wary of the encroaching tide. Kili looks below him and tries to reach down towards the entangled string, straining to reach it. Kili shakes his head and looks back up at his brother, the feeling of the water seeping into the bottom of his boots making it known.

"Fili…I can't reach it," Kili says as he begins to panic, feeling the water rising steadily. "Fili, the water is rising above my boots."

"Kili, I need you to listen to me," Fili says, staring straight at his brother, holding his gaze and emanating strength off his self like only an older brother can. "I'm going to drop my knife down to you. You need to catch it. Do you understand me? You need to catch it."

Kili nods his head and Fili pulls out one of his knives and takes a deep breath, hoping Kili catches it and doesn't get stabbed. Fili shifts the knife so the handle is facing down and meets his brother's gaze before dropping it. Kili catches the knife, grabbing the handle and Fili lets out a sigh of relief. It's short-lived, however, when Fili hears water nearby. He looks over and the panic sets in again; the water is only mere feet away.

"Fili…" Kili says, looking down and seeing the water moving up to his thighs. Fili turns his attention away from the tide and moves it back down to his brother.

"It's all right. We have time. We have time," Fili assures his brother, but knowing they don't. Kili looks up at his brother and silently begs him to make this go away. "Kili, use my knife. Cut the string away."

"The water's at my waist," Kili says, his voice sounding younger than he is.

"Kili, cut the string," Fili says firmly, knowing his brother doesn't need him to coddle him right now. He needs Thorin's tough love to push him into action. Kili nods his head and reaches the knife down towards his boot and feels around for the string, finally finding it and beginning to cut through it. Kili shivers as the water rises higher on him but he continues to cut through the string, smiling when the string breaks free.

Fili watches Kili as he cuts at the string trapping him in the hole, praying to Mahal that he can get Kili out in time. Fili's hand gets wet and his head whips to around, his eyes widening when he sees the water right next to him. _No, no, no_. _ Not yet. Not yet_.

"Fili, I got it. I got the string loo…" Kili begins as he looks back up at his brother but his sentence is cut off when water splashes down on him.

"Kili…" Fili calls to his brother, the fear showing in his voice now. Kili coughs and shivers as another onslaught of water pours down on him.

"Fee…" Kili calls out to his brother, not daring to look up for fear of swallowing water again. It only helps in this though, because now Kili is watching the water in the hole rise to his chest.

"Kili get out of there. Get out of there now," Fili says with panic seeping into his tone. Kili instantly begins to climb up the hole, finding it difficult in the tight space, but the water rising ever higher below him and the water pouring down on him from above pushes him on. Fili's pants are wet from the tide splashing onto him but he refuses to move until Kili is above ground next to him. Kili continues to climb but his hands slip on the dirt turned mud and he slides down the hole a little ways, splashing into the water before catching himself.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, his heart leaping into his throat. The water splashes onto Kili's face and he coughs a few times. Getting his bearings once again, Kili begins climbing back up the hole, fighting against the water pouring onto him steadily now. Kili glances below him and tries to quell the fear at seeing the water still covering up to his waist as he climbs. He tries to glance above him but the water just flows over his face and he quickly looks back down again. He climbs a little higher before Fili's voice breaks through the running water echoing in his head.

"Kili, take my hand," Fili calls to his brother. He's lying on the ground, ignoring the water pooling around him, and reaching into the hole. Kili reaches his hand above him and Fili grasps it firmly and begins pulling his brother up. Kili reaches his other hand up as well and Fili grabs it. Fili yanks his brother fully out of the hole and the two of them collapse on the ground, taking deep breaths.

Kili feels the tide splashing against him and he quickly pushes himself to his feet and moves away from it. Fili quickly follows after him, grabbing the ponies and pulling them with him. Once out of danger, Fili drops the ponies reigns and grabs his brother's arm, turning him around and looking him over.

"You're all right?" Fili asks his brother, his eyes moving up to meet Kili's. Kili nods his head but Fili doesn't miss the fear still simmering beneath the surface. Fili rests a hand on Kili's shoulder and squeezes it. "You're out. You're safe."

Kili nods his head, taking in the comfort his brother is giving him. Fili's hand leaves his shoulder and he grabs the ponies reigns again, handing one to Kili.

"The camp isn't far. It shouldn't take long now that we don't have to search for the ponies," Fili says as he begins to turn the ponies towards the camp. Kili nods his head and looks down at the ground. Deep down he wishes Fili would wrap his arms around him like he did when they were younger. On the other hand, he's 77 years old and he shouldn't need his brother to comfort him like a Dwarfling. Fili glances behind him at his brother when Kili doesn't answer him and he takes in Kili's posture. "Kili."

Kili looks up at his brother but is enveloped in a hug before he knows what is happening. Fili pulls him close and holds him tight, smiling gently when Kili wraps his arms around him in return, grasping at his jacket. They stay like this for a moment before Fili pulls away and gives Kili an encouraging smile.

"Come, let's get these ponies back to camp," Fili says, climbing up on the back of one of the ponies, keeping the other's reigns in his hand. He waits for Kili to do the same before heading in the direction of camp.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin looks up when he hears ponies approaching; it had been four days since his nephews had left in search of the wandering ponies and he was beginning to get worried. He feels the tension in his shoulders release when he sees Fili riding on one of said ponies and leading a second, Kili following after him on another. Fili climbs off his pony and hands the reigns over to Bofur as Kili climbs off his own pony. Fili takes the reigns from Kili and hands them over to Nori before the two heirs move towards the fire where Thorin is waiting.

"You've found them; good," Thorin says with pride in his voice. His eyebrows furrow though at seeing Kili soaking wet as well as Fili's clothes. Kili's hair is a mess and plastered against his face and the brothers seem to be standing closer to each other than normal. "What happened?"

Fili and Kili glance over at their uncle, hearing the concern in his voice. In the end, it's Fili who divulges the story of how they came to look like wet rats, earning a scowl of worry from their uncle.

"You two should take your jackets off. Sit by the fire and warm yourselves," Thorin orders gently. Fili and Kili nod their heads and move over to the fire, peeling off their jackets and sitting as close to the fire as they dare. Thorin walks over to them and takes off his own jacket and drapes it around the brothers' shoulders, seeing them curl in close together.

Twenty minutes later finds Thorin and Dwalin sitting on their bedrolls, watching the youngest of their group. Balin had brought Fili and Kili's bedrolls to where they were sitting and they sat upon them, their backs resting on a fallen log behind them and Thorin's jacket wrapped tight around them. Kili had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, his head resting on Fili's shoulder. Thorin smirks slightly as he watches Fili glance down at his brother once again, watching him carefully and when satisfied, turns back to the fire in front of him.

"Just like when they were Dwarflings," Dwalin says, watching the brothers as well, a smile playing on his lips, remembering a time passed.

"Aye," Thorin says as he nods his head, thanking Mahal that he didn't lose his nephews today.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
